


The Friend Trap

by tiredpidgeon



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge! [4]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Freeform, trials of apollo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 20:25:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8910772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredpidgeon/pseuds/tiredpidgeon
Summary: Their first date had been months ago and they hadn’t been able to have a second one. They had tried everywhere! On the roof they had been interrupted by Jason. In the lake Percy had showed up making bad jokes and sitting right between the two boys. They even tried underground but Hazel had showed up telling Nico that Anabeth had called him for an emergency (there was no emergency and it seemed like Hazel had also been tricked). It was understandable that they were worried about Nico or that they wanted to know every juicy detail of the developing relationship. It was getting on Nico’s nerves. What annoyed him even more was that Will didn’t seem to mind that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 4 - on a date

It was starting to get annoying. They could never find a quiet and peaceful spot to be together. Their first date had been months ago and they hadn’t been able to have a second one. They had tried everywhere! On the roof they had been interrupted by Jason. In the lake Percy had showed up making bad jokes and sitting right between the two boys. They even tried underground but Hazel had showed up telling Nico that Anabeth had called him for an emergency (there was no emergency and it seemed like Hazel had also been tricked). It was understandable that they were worried about Nico or that they wanted to know every juicy detail of the developing relationship. It was getting on Nico’s nerves. What annoyed him even more was that Will didn’t seem to mind that much. When Jason showed up he just asked how Piper was doing and strike up friendly conversation. When Percy showed up he joined the stream of bad jokes by adding several of his own terrible puns. When Hazel showed up he was up before Nico himself and dragged him to the surface. It was seriously starting to annoy the dark haired boy.

“Death-boy!” Nico had to stop himself from groaning when he head the all-too-familiar voice from the other side of the field. He turned around and was faced with a beaming Will. “Guess what? I finally figured out a way for us to go on a date without being interrupted.”

“Oh… Uh… Nice…?” Nico was quite unsure how to respond because he was quite busy inside his mind sulking to be excited about another date that was going to be interrupted.

“Okay. Meet me at the bonfire tonight.” Will took Nico’s hand and gave it a light squeeze before jogging back to the infirmary for his shift.

Nico wasn’t too sure what to expect on this “date.” Still, he put on new clothes and washed his hair. When the bonfire started he made his way there, sitting with the other kids from the Apollo cabin.

“Hey…” Nico almost jumped when he heard a whisper. It was soft and cautious. “Don’t say anything, just get up slowly and follow me,” the voice whispered and Nico did so. He got up slowly and turned around. Will was already several feet ahead of him so he jogged towards him. once he caught up he pulled at his sleeve.

“Will… What-“ Will’s finger on his lip interrupted him.

He pulled way and silently motioned for Nico to follow him. He stopped by a tall tree and started climbing.

“What on Earth?” Nico asked himself as he climbed after Will. Was this some sort of joke?

Once they were way up Will went on a thick branch and offered Nico his hand. The smaller boy took his hand and gasped when he was pulled closer, flush against Will’s chest.

“We might not have too long… But look…” Nico looked to where Will was pointing and truly the scenery was breathtaking. The moon was abnormally large and low so it looked like it was kissing the waters of the lake.

“What did you do to get Artemis to do this for you?” Nico asked and Will laughed, shaking his head.

“I didn’t do anything, I promise. Now come, sit.” Will sat on the branch, leaning against the trunk of the tree and pulling a surprised Nico into his lap. “My siblings are distracting everyone in the bonfire so we’ll have a while together before they come and interrupt us.” Will said, fidgeting around until they were settled comfortably.

“It’s not like you would mind, thought.” Nico mumbled, fidgeting with his hands.

“I… What…?” Will asked confused.

“It doesn’t seem to bother you when we get interrupted. You always strike up conversation and act normally as if we hadn’t been in the middle of something.” Nico said, unafraid to speak his mind at that moment.

Everything was silent for several moments and Nico could only think that it was over. He had ruined everything with Will and they would never date and he was going to go back to being on his own. His thoughts were broken by an angelic sound of laughter.

“Nico… Did you seriously think I didn’t care?” Will asked mid-laugh and Nico wasn’t sure whether to feel glad or offended. “Nico… You got it all wrong. If I’m not overly nice with them they will never, and I mean never, leave us alone. I’ve been trying to take you put for months and I can guarantee you that I’m twice as frustrated. Still, I don’t want that to get in the way of… well… us…” He said and cupped his chin, turning his face around gently so they were facing each other.

“Oh…” was all Nico could say and Will chuckled.

“You’re so silly, death-boy.” Will teased “Now quiet down and let me hold you. Doctor’s orders.” Will said and leaned his forehead against Nico’s shoulder, staring off into the horizon as they talked about everything and nothing.

“There you are!” Jason’s face suddenly showed up making Nico jump back. “Good hiding spot. We missed you two at the bonfire, come join us.” Jason’s voice clearly stated it was not a request.

“Aw man, have you roasted the marshmallows yet?” Will asked and Jason grabbed him, flying away and talking about some new type of candy they found. Nico just stared after them, wondering how the hell he was going to get down from the tree.


End file.
